The present disclosure relates to an acceleration sensation presentation apparatus, an acceleration sensation presentation method, and an acceleration sensation presentation system.
There has been proposed a device configured to present acceleration sensation to a user by optionally changing the center of gravity of a headgear-type device worn on the head of the user (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-26865).